Luna’s Diary
Luna’s Diary is Luna Girl’s own personal diary in which she records her own personal thoughts, secrets, memories, moments, dreams, plans, and even defeats. She keeps the diary's existence a secret to everybody except for her moths. It's first appearance is in "Luna Diary." Then it made it’s second appearance in "The Good, and the Bad, and the Luna!", it's third appearance in "Luna Griffin,", and fourth appearance in "Luna Time Travel." Then it made it’s last appearance in Nega-Luna!, where Lady Rancora uses her powers to rip Luna Girl’s diary apart and then it was replaced by a new diary Greg bought for her. Appearance The diary's cover is black with purple lining on the right side of it’s cover, has a white moon and white stars on it, and says "Luna’s Diary" in white cursive words (the dot on the "i" is replaced with a moon that resembles the moon on her villain suit). The diary also has a silver lock and requires a special key to open it (although Night Ninja and Romeo were able to find the moon key underneath the moon decoration to open the lock). And it has a silver ribbon with a moth decoration at the end sticking out of it’s pages. The diary also includes a pen with a crystal crescent moon on top. Inside the diary, the pages have moth and moon and star designs that decorate the pages. It contains drawings and writings from Luna Girl about what happened on a certain day or night, her opinions, her secrets, her plans, her adventures, her friendship with her moths, the PJ Masks, and the Disney Junior Club, and her crush on Gekko. More unique things in the diary are drawings of moths, moonflowers, lizards, lizard footprints, a drawing of a heart with the initials written in it "''LG + G" ''(which stands for Luna Girl and Gekko) at the beginning of the diary and a cartoon of an anime drawn Romeo walking in the Fantasy Forest, getting eaten by Sea Lion that then spits him out, and then he gets struck by lightning which makes him into a pile of dust and then getting blown away by wind. In the series During the episode, Romeo and Night Ninja find Luna Girl’s diary after they crash landed into her room, and they’ve decided to read it themselves. They were going to looking through it’s pages to find some of Luna Girl’s weaknesses, but they were distracting by the other entries, including the ones about her with Gekko, that made them both laugh out loud, then Romeo was angered by an animation she drew in her diary’s other pages. Later, the PJ Masks helped Luna Girl retrieve her diary and she was completely angered by the stains and fingerprints left by her nighttime villain guy ex-friends that she used her Luna Magnet on them and sent them flying off again. In the end, Luna Girl wrote down a new entry of the night she had on a fresh clean page after getting her diary back. In “The Good, and the Bad, and the Luna!”, it made it's returning appearance when Luna is seen writing a new entry about helping the PJ Masks beat Romeo and Night Ninja three times in three nights, then after she was finished writing, Luna Girl decided to check on the nighttime villain boys since the fourth night was too quiet. In "Luna Griffin," her diary is seen in the beak of Luna Girl's new baby griffin friend, Mooncrest. In "Luna Time Travel," Luna Girl reads her entries of her past events from her diary after making her bed. She then uses it to go back to the times when she was a villain and change those pastimes when she uses Romeo’s time traveling watch. Entries (mentioned or seen) PJ Masks series * Owlette and the Giving Owl (seen) * Catboy's Tricky Ticket (seen) * Gekko Saves Christmas (mentioned) Disney Junior: The Animated Series * Luna Who? (mentioned) * Luna Valentine (mentioned) * Gekko's Peridot Phoenix (mentioned) * Gekko's New Year's Solution (mentioned) * Gekko's Lovely Luna (mentioned) * Atlantic: Love in Paris (mentioned) Category:Items Category:Books